The invention relates to an apparatus for comminuting of organic waste materials, which are piled up in loose heaps, such as, e.g., graveyard trash, shrubbery or branches, as well as municipal or private rottable waste material, for composting or producing cover material for landscaping surfaces and the like. Accordingly, the invention relates to a combination apparatus for effecting all necessary operations for composting organic waste materials, such as comminuting of bushes or shrubbery, brushwood, graveyard trash, among others, as well as piling up of the comminuted materials in stacks, moving the stacks away, and recomminuting of the material along with sifting of a ready compost can be effected one after another with the same apparatus.
In all known comminuting processes, which have been used up to the present time, comminuting of the rottable organic starting material, following piling-up of the comminuted material in a stack, moving the stack away during the rotting process along with eventual sifting of the already made compost, are always conducted at separate working spots with a plurality of separate special apparatuses. This requires in most cases using of bucket wheel loaders or the like transporting devices for transporting the starting and also rotting material from one apparatus and location to a next apparatus and location.
High costs, associated with acquisition and maintenance of such, apparatuses, and a requirement in a large working area, as well as in a large stocking area for a respective garbage site, together with likewise large expenditure of time and need in personnel, are main drawbacks of the composting processes, which have been used up to the present time.